


***

by Naked_Truth



Category: The - Fandom, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naked_Truth/pseuds/Naked_Truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Слэш, херт-комфорт. После провала очередной операции Илья серьезно ранен. Нужно выбираться, и Соло вынужден безжалостно подгонять напарника, не давать ему передышки, требовать каких-то действий, невзирая на состояние Ильи. "Я не смогу тащить тебя волоком, сука!" После возвращения и выздоровления Курякина Соло тревожится, не перегнул ли он тогда палку, и смогут ли они дальше нормально работать вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	***

За следующим поворотом вовсе не дверь с желанной надписью «Выход». Там тупик, и Соло чуть не влетает носом в кирпичную стену, чудом успевая затормозить и выставить перед собой руки. Шум крови в ушах, сбитое дыхание. Он моргает и отталкивается от стены.   
Секундой позже появляется Илья. Соло слышит, как он ругается по-русски, как стреляет его Макаров и в ответ раздается пулеметная очередь из другого конца тоннеля.   
– Забыл план? – рявкает Илья, хватая Соло за плечо и разворачивая к себе. – Это тупик!  
– Его не было на плане, они заложили выход недавно.   
– Нужен другой выход!  
– Слишком далеко.  
Илья высовывается за угол, и тут же из стены около его головы пулей выбивает кусок кирпича.  
– Надеюсь, бежать не назад? – Резким движением он вытирает кровь, выступившую из царапины на щеке.  
Соло показывает на противоположный конец коридора – до прикрытия стены футов двадцать, не меньше.   
– Хорошо. Я прикрываю, ты бежишь.   
Илья прислоняется к стене и поднимает пистолет.   
Надо бы напомнить ему, что Соло не Габи, что его не нужно защищать и давать поблажки, что, в конце концов, он тоже умеет стрелять. На секунду они встречаются глазами, и слова застревают в горле. Соло первым отводит взгляд и коротко кивает.  
Он успевает сделать один вдох, когда слышит резкое:  
– Пошел!  
И он бежит, выдыхая, только когда уходит с линии огня. Еще вдох, теперь очередь Ильи. Но сбитое дыхание и ругательства подсказывают: он уже здесь. Конечно, он здесь!   
– Какого хрена, Угроза? – сквозь зубы спрашивает Соло. – Что, ждать помощи – не русский путь? Как там говорят? Помоги себе сам?  
– На это нет времени, Ковбой, – мотает головой Илья. – Показывай, куда идти.  
Приближающиеся крики подсказывают, что да, времени у них не так много, как хотелось бы. Будто в подтверждение, Илья слегка подталкивает Соло в спину.   
Еще один выход из канализационных тоннелей есть у реки и даже ближе к тому месту, где они оставили машину, однако он не рассчитан на людей. Возможно, на нем решетка и там не пройти, а может, тоже заложен кирпичами. Соло не говорит об этом вслух, ведь третьего варианта у них нет.  
Он идет впереди, Илья – на шаг позади. В какой-то момент голоса преследователей отдаляются, видимо, на одном из перекрестков им удается разминуться. Очередной коридор заканчивается развилкой в три разные стороны – этого на плане не было или было?..  
– Кажется, нам направо. – Соло вертит головой, но таблички «Господа шпионы, вам туда», конечно же, нет.   
Илья молчит.   
– В крайнем случае, наткнемся на еще один тупик, – усмехается Соло.  
Илья все еще молчит, и это странно.   
– Угроза, ты там заснул, что ли? – Соло поворачивается к нему.  
– Все нормально, – хрипло говорит Илья.  
Глядя на него, видно, что все как угодно, но только не нормально. Илья опирается плечом о стену, как делает человек, готовый вот-вот сползти по этой самой стене. Свою невозможную кепку он где-то потерял, светлые волосы на лбу слиплись от пота. Он тяжело и рвано дышит, то и дело замирая, словно от боли; в правой руке все еще зажат пистолет, левую он держит под курткой.  
– Илья… – Соло подходит и протягивает руку, но Илья вскидывает голову, смотря с предупреждением и почти просьбой. – Ты ранен?  
– Просто царапина, не о чем волноваться. Идем.  
Илья явно с усилием отталкивается от стены и опускает левую руку. Она вся в крови, и Соло успевает заметить, что правый бок тоже.  
Он бы многое мог сейчас сказать. Например, что кто-то слишком самонадеян, что можно было подождать и не подставляться под пули, что выглядит очень плохо для всего лишь царапины и… Но все это для другого времени и обстоятельств. Сейчас просто слишком страшно видеть Илью таким.   
– Уверен, что помнишь, куда идти? – Илья смотрит мимо Соло, сглатывает, его акцент становится явнее.  
– Конечно, Угроза, – врет Соло, – осталось недолго.  
Они снова идут, на этот раз медленнее. Приходится делать над собой усилие, чтобы не оборачиваться каждые двадцать секунд на Илью, потому что чего он точно не попросит у Соло, так это подождать его.   
Погони не слышно, но время играет против них. Илья истекает кровью, значит, рано или поздно, он не сможет идти, а тащить его весь оставшийся путь… Соло не настолько самоуверен.   
На следующей развилке он останавливается, делая вид, что снова забыл план канализации. Этой заминки хватает, чтобы дождаться Илью. Он выглядит еще хуже – бледный чуть ли не до синевы, с промокшей от крови курткой и штанами.  
Соло сжимает зубы. Даже половины еще не прошли.   
– Ты как? – задает он глупейший вопрос.  
Илья дергает уголком рта, моргает, но молчит.  
На передышку нет времени – из-за охраны, которая все еще где-то там, и Ильи, слабеющего с каждым шагом. С собой у них нет даже обезболивающего, нечем перевязать рану, можно только надеяться как можно быстрее добраться до машины, а потом – до города.   
Из них троих Илья всегда был самым стойким. Казалось, почти бессмертным, но у всех есть свой предел.   
– Помочь?   
– Иди… я догоню, – выдавливает Илья, приваливаясь к стене.  
Соло злится. На него, но больше на себя, что не может сгрести упрямого сукиного сына в охапку и вытащить из этой задницы, как Илья уже не раз поступал с ним самим.  
Нужно расшевелить его, растрясти на последнее усилие, чтобы выбраться хотя бы отсюда. У Соло есть способ, но воспользоваться им – все равно, что жестоко предать. После той памятной встречи в Берлине, после того, как они стали напарниками и даже кем-то большим, играть на слабых местах Ильи кажется нечестным и жестоким. Соло не хочет этого, но положение слишком отчаянное.  
Он делает вдох, подходит к Илье и скрещивает руки на груди.  
– И это все, на что ты способен? – Соло усмехается. – Я с самого начала знал, что ты ничтожество, Курякин.   
Илья медленно открывает глаза. Взгляд мутный, в нем недоверие и боль – от раны или незаслуженных обвинений, Соло не знает.  
– Что? – выдыхает Илья.   
Его рука на влажной кирпичной кладке сжимается в кулак.  
– Тебя еще и контузило? – невозмутимо продолжает Соло. – Нет сил дотащить задницу до выхода? Понимаю. Сдаться и сдохнуть всегда проще. Хотя… дай угадаю: все-таки устал доказывать, что чего-то стоишь в отличие от отца? А внутри ты все тот же напуганный мальчик, который не в состоянии защитить не то что собственную семью, но и самого себя. Нравится чувствовать себя бесполезным, Илюша?  
Илья с шумом втягивает воздух, неотрывно смотря на Соло. Мгновение кажется, что сейчас он ударит. Затем Илья отлепляется от стены, какое-то время стоит, чуть пошатываясь, и проходит мимо.   
Соло медленно выдыхает и разжимает кулаки, идет следом. Хорошо, что Илья выбирает верный путь, потому что сил поправлять его тоже нет.  
Теперь Илья тащится впереди, а Соло сзади, словно упрямый баран и нагнавший его пастух. Можно хотя бы не видеть его лица, разрываясь между желанием помочь и просить прощения.   
Пару раз сверху слышится отдаленный топот и крики, во всяком случае, не в соседних тоннелях, и на том спасибо. Волноваться сейчас о чем-то кроме Ильи Соло просто не в состоянии. Ничего, они и не из такого выбирались, пусть только держится на ногах.  
Их молчаливый марафон заканчивается у металлической двери, и Соло рад ей, как старому другу, значит, они не ошиблись в направлении. Замок старый и проржавевший, на него уходит чуть больше минуты. Дверь поддается не сразу, но Соло налегает, и она открывается с неприятным скрежетом.  
– Вот и все, Угроза, мы почти…  
Илья сидит у стены, голова свешивается на грудь.   
Соло кажется, что легкие вдруг уменьшились в объеме, и ему нечем дышать. Он падает на колени рядом с Ильей и хватает его за подбородок.  
– Илья! Илья, не отключайся, слышишь? – просит он по-русски.   
Не получив никакой реакции в ответ, Соло отвешивает ему оплеуху, затем еще одну, бьет наотмашь.   
– Давай, осталось чуть-чуть! Открой глаза!  
– Ты… уже говорил так, – шепчет Илья.   
– Я врал, – с облегчением признается Соло, – но сейчас не вру, мы почти дошли, и, если ты, сука советская, немедленно не поднимешься, я добью тебя сам!   
«Пожалуйста, Илья».  
Он все-таки открывает глаза, щурится, смотря в лицо Соло. Пытается улыбнуться и что-то сказать, но заходится кашлем. На его губах видна кровь.  
Соло кажется, что он снова вот-вот отключится, нельзя этого допустить.   
– Вставай, блядь! – почти рычит Соло, встряхивая его. – Я оставлю тебя гнить здесь, если ты сейчас же не встанешь! И никто, слышишь, никто о тебе не вспомнит, потому что никому не нужны такие слабаки!   
«Прости меня, Угроза, прости».  
Несколько секунд Илья не реагирует, потом хватается за плечо Соло и едва слышно просит:  
– Помоги.  
Соло осторожно поднимает его. Ноги едва держат Илью, но он в сознании, что и так слишком хорошо, учитывая его ранение. На его месте Соло вообще сюда бы не дошел.  
Илья почти висит на нем, но они идут, медленно, тяжело, Соло ругается на нескольких языках. Последняя труба, которую нужно преодолеть, достаточно большая, чтобы не пригибаться. И если на ее конце решетка… Соло не хочет видеть лицо Ильи, если там решетка.  
Они доходят до конца, и Соло почти смеется от облегчения – выход открыт. Илью еще хватает на то, чтобы вылезти наружу, затем он оседает на траву, и Соло уже не может привести его в чувства.   
Чтобы дотащить Илью до машины, уходит не больше пятнадцати минут, однако они кажутся вечностью. Позже накатывает дикая усталость. Соло ведет машину и смотрит на свои дрожащие на руле пальцы, на бледное лицо Ильи в зеркале заднего вида.   
Они выбрались. Приходит запоздалый страх, который Соло старательно гнал от себя все это время. Жизнь Ильи еще в опасности, но Габи уже ждет их в больнице, нужно только привезти его как можно быстрее. Об остальном лучше не думать.   
Через полчаса Соло вместе с Габи ждут в коридоре, пока Ильей занимаются врачи.   
– С ним все будет хорошо, – с уверенностью говорит Габи, сидя в кресле напротив.  
Соло отводит взгляд в сторону, будто бы план эвакуации на стене интересует его гораздо больше.  
– Что с тобой такое? – допытывается Габи.   
Она переживает или, может, ее пугает непривычно серьезный вид Соло. Во всяком случае, хочется думать, что вид именно серьезный и не отражает то, как он чувствует себя в этот момент.  
– Я в порядке.  
– Эта фраза значит, что ты не в порядке, но хочешь, чтобы другие так думали, – кривится Габи.   
Соло вертит в руке часы Ильи, которые ему отдали перед тем, как увезти его на операцию.   
– Возможно, он попросит Уэверли о переводе, – говорит он просто потому, что молчать тяжело.   
– Почему? Что случилось?  
– Возможно, – Соло сглатывает, и во рту вдруг становится очень сухо, – я сделал то, чего делать не следовало.   
– Спас ему жизнь? – мягко спрашивает Габи.  
Соло моргает и смотрит на нее. Кажется, он сказал вслух то, о чем думал.   
Габи сидит в кресле вместе с ногами, рядом валяются ее черные лодочки. Волосы в беспорядке, одежда явно выбрана наспех. Сейчас середина ночи, вызов Соло, должно быть, выдернул ее из кровати.   
– Спасибо, что приехала так быстро. Можешь вернуться в отель и поспать, я останусь здесь.  
– Я в порядке, – говорит Габи, прищурившись.  
Соло усмехается.  
Уже почти утро, когда врачи заканчивают с Ильей. Габи спит в своем неудобном кресле, укрытая пиджаком Соло, и он решает не будить ее.  
В палате так ярко горит свет, что почти режет глаза; пищит какой-то прибор, и медсестра поправляет капельницу.   
– Пять минут, – говорит она, проходя мимо Соло, и приглушает свет.  
Соло подходит ближе.   
Они не так уж редко попадают в больницы, но впервые Илья ранен настолько серьезно. Так странно видеть его неподвижным, что у Соло сводит зубы от еще одного укола страха. Он берет Илью за руку, проверяет пульс, но не отпускает ее. У него ведь есть пять минут, и кто знает, позволит ли Илья еще когда-нибудь прикоснуться к себе после…  
Соло прикрывает глаза и медленно проводит большим пальцем по запястью Ильи. Проходит минута, другая. Словно вынырнув из сна, он отпускает его. Какое-то время просто смотрит.  
Заглядывает медсестра и говорит, что прошло уже десять минут и ему пора. Напоследок Соло достает из кармана часы и кладет их на тумбочку.  
Когда будит Габи, та недовольна, что не увидела Илью, и грозится приехать на следующий день без Соло. В отеле они расходятся по номерам, и она, забыв свои угрозы, просит зайти, когда он соберется в больницу.  
Стоя под душем, Соло вспоминает каждую фразу, которую успел сказать ему. У Ильи не так уж много болевых точек, но Соло знает обо всех и умеет бить по ним, если нужно. Он уже извинялся за те слова, сказанные в Берлине, и Илья простил. Простит ли сейчас, зная, что в любое мгновение Соло может воспользоваться этим нечестным приемом?   
Признаться, что готов на все, лишь бы не потерять его? Пусть в другой стране, в другой организации, пусть враг, но живой? Илья без колебаний закроет его собой. Почему? Все равно ведь не ответит, если спросить прямо. Это и приятно и страшно одновременно.  
Соло усмехается. Капли воды стекают по волосам, лицу и спине.  
Разница между ними в том, что Илья поймает пулю за него, а Соло в «благодарность» бьет по больному. Это только половина правды, но страшно, что именно так и думает Илья.

***

Днем приходится отчитаться перед Уэверли. Тот недоволен, и Соло рад, что на этот раз облажались не они с Курякиным, а кто-то из своих слил информацию. В «крысе», конечно, нет ничего хорошего, но и гнев начальства обращен в другую сторону.  
Он заезжает в отель за Габи. Та сообщает, что звонила в больницу, и Илья очнулся.  
– Ты что, не рад? – допытывается она в такси, буквально впиваясь глазами в лицо Соло.  
– Не говори ерунды, Габи.  
– Понятно, ты снова «в порядке», – говорит она, на секунду отворачиваясь к окну. – Ты сейчас похож на Илью и так же разговорчив. Уж не знаю, чего ты так боишься, но могу поспорить, это не причина для такого выражения лица.  
Соло вздыхает и улыбается ей.  
– Я очень рад, что Илья очнулся, и это – чистая правда.   
Габи секунду изучает его лицо, затем нацепляет на нос солнцезащитные очки.  
– Хорошо. Не стоит приходить с таким скорбным выражением к тому, кого вытащил с того света.  
Соло рад, что Габи с ним. Когда они заходят в палату, она тут же принимается болтать, что-то делать и дает ему передышку, чтобы оценить не только состояние Ильи, но и настроение.  
Он все еще бледен, но не так пугающе, как тогда в тоннелях. Грудь и бок перетянуты бинтами, и видно, как это сковывает движения, когда он пытается сесть на койке. Илья следит глазами за перемещениями Габи – она берет стул и садится рядом с ним. Соло продолжает стоять в самой непринужденной позе – руки в карманах брюк, этакое бесплатное приложение к мисс Теллер.   
Пока он незаметно рассматривает Илью, Габи успевает выложить о «крысе» в АНКЛ, но, похоже, это уже не новость.   
– Уэверли заходил, – поясняет Илья.   
– Мог бы и Соло допросить, – ворчит Габи, хотя за Уэверли она обычно горой.  
– Что он и сделал, – говорит Соло и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что взгляд Ильи перемещается к нему.  
– Ковбой…   
– Я вчера принес твои часы, – перебивает Соло, – там, на тумбочке. Подумал, ты захочешь иметь их при себе.  
– Я видел, спасибо.  
Неприятное чувство, которое царапает его изнутри, не давая смотреть Илье в глаза, – похоже, это стыд или вина. Соло стыдно вспоминать вчерашние жестокие слова. Он почти уверен, что если не затронет эту тему, Илья и сам не заговорит, молча проглотив все, что произошло. И от этого только хуже.  
Габи еще что-то рассказывает, но Илья больше слушает, чем говорит. Его взгляд не совсем четкий, видимо, из-за обезболивающих. Иногда он смотрит на Соло, и тогда хочется ослабить узел галстука. В палате слишком душно.  
Соло почти в панике, когда Габи встает и уходит за кофе. Повисает неловкая тишина.  
– Выглядишь куда лучше, Угроза.   
Вероятно, улыбка слишком натянута, но пусть. Соло подходит ближе и смотрит на Илью. Тот лежит с закрытыми глазами, отдыхая от энтузиазма Габи.   
– Чувствую себя дерьмово, – отвечает Илья, не открывая глаз.  
Обезболивающие точно делают свое дело, иначе он бы никогда не признался, что ему плохо. Точно не перед Габи.  
– Позвать медсестру? – предлагает Соло.  
– Нет.  
Соло не знает, что еще сказать.   
Проходит несколько минут. Капельница наполовину пуста, но капает медленно, еще на час точно хватит. Соло переступает с носков на пятки и обратно. Переводит взгляд на Илью, но тот не спит и наблюдает за ним.  
Соло усмехается – надеется, что не нервно – и поднимает одну бровь.  
– Что, Угроза?  
Илья подтягивается выше, морщится, потревожив рану.  
– Что происходит? – спрашивает он, смотря на Соло исподлобья.   
– Ничего, разве что-то происходит?  
– Да. Ты думаешь, я слепой?  
– Думаю, ты ранен и не стоит пока столько двигаться.   
– Наполеон.  
Соло тут же напрягается. Если в ход пошло его имя, значит, разговор серьезный.   
– Ковбой, – говорит Илья, словно пытаясь подсластить пилюлю, – никто не умер, так в чем дело? Или… – Илья улыбается. – Ты из-за моей кепки так убиваешься?  
Соло смеется, не столько из-за самой шутки, сколько выпуская напряжение, которое копилось в нем два дня.  
– Понимаю, она была бесценна, – говорит он наконец, – придется подарить тебе другую. Может, выбрать расцветку посмелее?  
– Соло, в чем дело? – спрашивает Илья.  
Избежать разговора не получается. Соло будто опять у доски на уроке физики с не сделанным домашним заданием.  
– Вчера я был с тобой, мм, неоправданно груб…  
Звучит беспомощно и как-то слишком по-английски, в духе Уэверли. Соло собирается с мыслями, получается плохо, поэтому он просто вздыхает, смотрит в пол, затем на Илью и говорит как есть:  
– Мне ужасно жаль, что пришлось сказать тебе все эти слова. Ты не заслужил их, Илья, но нужно было как-то удержать тебя в сознании. Ничего лучше я не придумал.  
– Это все поэтому?  
Соло кивает.   
– Прости.  
– Хорошо.   
– Серьезно? Даже не сломаешь стол о мою голову?  
– Очень смешно, Ковбой, – кривится Илья. – Можешь сам влететь в него головой, если хочешь, пока я тут отдыхаю. И что ты ожидал услышать? Да, не скажу, что мне было приятно, но от слов не умирают. Ты вытащил меня, спасибо. Я перед тобой в долгу.  
– Не за что. Этот долг давно оплачен.  
– Ты смешно ругаешься по-русски, – усмехается Илья.  
– О-о? Напомни взять у тебя пару уроков.   
Соло хочет сказать, что чувствует себя, как вылечившийся от затяжного гриппа больной, но вместо этого просто смотрит на Илью. Он рад уже тому, что имеет такую возможность, и не нужно больше отводить глаза.   
Какое-то время они еще разговаривают, пока Илья не начинает засыпать. Соло обещает, что придет завтра или «пришлет» Габи.  
– Эй, Ковбой! – окликает Илья, когда он уже почти уходит. – Мне же не приснилось, что ты держал меня за руку?   
Соло замирает в дверях и медленно разворачивается. На языке крутится множество шуток и отговорок, но все они куда-то пропадают. Илья улыбается ему с другой стороны палаты.


End file.
